Many electronic devices are becoming quite small, and yet the need to enter more complex information into them grows. Many of these electronic devices have small displays with many pixels that allow the display of a lot of information, and small keyboards that include an augmented “telephone keypad” type of arrangement that is used for most data and command entry. A problem that arises at times is a difficulty of the user striking the correct key, because the keys are hard to see; either due to poor eyesight of the user or poor lighting conditions, or both.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the concepts.